


Up on the Roof

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, everyone is in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The cousin of Prompto’s best friend starts going to their high school. And it may seem like it’s no big deal, it becomes one when Prompto starts to crush hard on him.





	Up on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyLovesHaLo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyLovesHaLo/gifts).

> ArdynsamasLoyalSubject sent over a request to me on tumblr for a very specific scenario - Prompto and Noctis are in high school, and Noctis' older cousin comes to study at their high school who becomes Prompto's major crush. This is my first time writing a "young" Ardyn. ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

Prompto meets Noctis for school at their designated corner, his best friend looking less than cheerful on this bright and sunny Monday morning. “Hi, Noct!” He waves his hand, as he waits for him to reach where he’s standing. “You don’t look so good. What’s up?” 

“You don’t remember?” Prompto shakes his head, as they start to walk down the block towards their school. “Today’s the day my cousin is starting at our school.” 

“Oh! Your older cousin, right? Wait, isn’t he like, older than he should be?” He puts his hand down on his messenger bag to prevent it from swaying too much. “That older cousin, right? The one that lives in Altissia?” 

His best friend nods his head. “He’s a year older than he should be to be a third year. But because of his modeling, he took a year off because he was traveling too much.” 

“Right!” It’s all coming back to him now. “Why doesn’t he just take a test to graduate?” 

“Because his parents think it will work better for him if he were to be surrounded by like-minded individuals. But my cousin is anything but like-minded.” Noctis sighs. “I’m not really looking forward to the rest of the year because of him.” 

“Why? You afraid he’s going to steal all the ladies from you?” He teases. As they get closer to the school, they notice a rather large group has gathered outside. “Do you think school is closed and we’re about to find out?” 

“No.” A look of annoyance comes over Noctis’ face. “I bet my cousin has something to do with this.” 

Trying to diffuse the situation, he releases a nervous laugh. “Oh, come on. There’s no way that could be true. Why would so many people be crowded around him?” 

“Did I never show you any of his work?” 

“Do you hear how much you hate talking about him?” Prompto shakes his head. “I guess we’ll find out if it’s him when we get up there.” 

“Unless he takes them all into the school with him.” 

The group stays in front of their school, and as they walk up to it Prompto immediately sees that it’s a guy he’s never seen before in the middle of said group. Short hair that’s long on top and shaved on the sides, and is the most unique color of red he’s ever seen. Maybe it’s more magenta than red, but from where he’s standing it looks like it’s on fire. Prompto can clearly see the guy’s amber eyes, and sees he’s got a killer smile. _Oh crap. There’s no way that this guy is related to Noctis_. 

“Ah, if it isn’t my cousin~. Hello, Noctis.” A hand is held up, and Prompto sees him wave at the two of them. “I was wondering when you were going to show up.” 

“You had to wait outside?” Noctis walks up the stairs, and breezes right past him. “Am I supposed to show you around?” 

Prompto trails behind, as the group dispersed around them as they go into the school together. “No, I know my way around just fine, thank you~.” Prompto almost runs right into Noctis’ cousin, as he’s come to a stand still. He stops short, and begins to pitch forward. Caught off balance, Prompto flails, and then feels two strong hands on his shoulders helping to keep him upright. “Whoa, there. Careful~. You should always keep your head up when you’re walking.” 

“Enough.” Prompto stares up at him, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he admires the color of his eyes. “Prom, this is my cousin - Ardyn. Ardyn, this is my best friend Prompto.” 

“It’s _such_ a nice pleasure to meet you, Prompto~.” 

He’s never heard his own name sound so formal before, and it causes him to laugh nervously. “O-Oh! It’s nice to meet you too! Noct told me you’re a model?” 

“I am.” Ardyn nods his head, then turns to look at Noctis. “Where do you sit for lunch?” 

“Does it matter? You’ll have your own group.” 

“We sit in the classroom, or sometimes we go and sit up on the roof.” Prompto doesn’t know why is best friend is acting so hostile towards his family member. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t have his own, so he doesn’t know what it’s like to be with someone you’re related to, but that doesn’t excuse any rudeness. “You can join us whenever you want! But, um, without an entourage, if that’s okay.” 

The crisp laugh that comes out of Ardyn’s mouth has Prompto swooning a little. “I understand completely. I won’t bother you two that much. You have your own routines, and I will establish mine~.” Ardyn puts his shoes into his locker, and slips on his school shoes. “But don’t blame me when I become the most popular person in school.” He waves at the two of them, then heads up the stairs to go to his class. 

“Now do you see why I didn’t tell you about him?” Noctis asks, as they both take off their shoes, then put them in their lockers together. “He’s so pretentious, and acts like the world is owed to him because he’s a professional model.” 

“I didn’t think he was that bad.” Prompto shrugs his shoulders, as they walk up the stairs and head to their own class. “At least we don’t have to worry about being in any classes with him.” 

“That’s the only saving grace about this new arrangement.” 

Rather than argue with Noctis about it, he leaves the subject alone as he sits down at his desk. “Are we still on for our study session at your place after school?” 

“Is the sky blue?” 

“Hah hah.” He turns around and sticks his tongue out, before being tapped on the shoulder by the book that Noctis is holding in his hand. “No fair, dude.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Their teacher walks into the class, and their first lesson of the day begins before he can come up with a witty rebuttal. As the teacher drones on, Prompto finds himself staring at the board but his mind is anywhere but on the lesson. _Ardyn_. He wonders if Noctis’ cousin now going to school with them is going to present a problem, or if it’s going to be the same as it always was. Since Ardyn is a third year, and they’re both first years, it doesn’t seem like it will be too much of a hassle. His allegiance is, and will always be to his best friend, but if he happens to run across the third year, he won’t shy away from the interaction. For personal reasons. 

***

“What are you doing out of class? Are you playing hooky~?” A voice startles Prompto, as he turns around to see Noctis’ cousin standing in the middle of the hallway. “Would you like some help?” 

Holding a large pile of books in his arms, Prompto nods his head. “That’d be great, Ardyn. Thank you.” He holds his arms out, and sighs with relief as half the weight disappears. “I’m helping out our literature teacher, who has asked me to take these to the school library.” 

“Shouldn’t an upperclassman be handling a job like this~?” Ardyn walks next to him, Prompto noticing how their school attire looks so much better on him than it does on his own body. The way Ardyn wore his school tie loose around the neck - it was almost a mirror image of how Noctis wears his blue and white striped tie.

He laughs, as they continue walking down the hall. “Doesn’t that mean you? You’re a third year, right?” 

“Ah, you would be correct.” Ardyn nods with a smile on his face. 

Prompto inwardly dies a little at how handsome he is when he smiles, and hopes that it his face doesn’t show how smitten he is with this person he shouldn’t care anything about. It’s been almost a month since Ardyn started at their school, and the more he sees him around, the more he wants to get to know him better. But because Noctis tends to not really want to talk to him often, he’s stuck with these little random moments that happen every now and then. 

Walking into the library, Prompto takes them over to the desk his teacher had said to put them on, and then waits for Ardyn to set his stack down. “I’m really glad we bumped into each other. You saved my arms.” 

“I was more than happy to help~.” 

Every single time he hears that lilt in Ardyn’s speech, Prompto feels himself falling a little bit harder for him. There is something about the way Ardyn talks that is a huge turn on for him, which is ridiculous because it’s just a voice. It could be because he’s not used to hearing the Altissian accent, as everyone that attends their school is from Insomnia. It’s a refined dialect, and one he doesn’t grow tired of hearing. He feels a little crazy because of it, but tries to keep it cool which is always a struggle when he’s around the upperclassman. 

“Would you like for me to walk you back to your class?” The question catches Prompto off guard, as Ardyn moves to be a little closer to him. “Or, am I not allowed to offer that since my dear sweet cousin is keeping you all to himself?” 

“He’s not!” He’s quick to defend Noctis, although he knows that Ardyn is right. “You can do whatever you want.” 

“Careful with your words, Prompto~.” That lilt returns, shaking him to his core. “If you tell me I can do whatever I want, you may find yourself regretting that statement.” 

Swallowing audibly, he knows that if he doesn’t remove himself from this situation things might become a little dicey. “I know what I said. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to class. Have a good rest of your day, Ardyn.” 

“You as well.” 

The air in the hallway feels less stifling than the air had in the library. Or, it could be because that Prompto is now alone and not having to deal with the enigma that is Ardyn. He walks quickly back to class, and returns to his seat. 

“Everything okay?” Noctis asks, as their next teacher comes into the room. 

He nods his head. “Yep! The trip to the library was uneventful. My arms are sore, though.” 

“Better you than me.” 

_You’re not wrong_. Prompto keeps the thought to himself, as he doesn’t bother to tell Noctis who he had met along the way. It had been nice that he’d run into Ardyn, and even nicer that they got to spend a little time alone together. They hardly saw the upperclassman during school, and definitely never ran into him after school, which made Noctis happy. Himself - not so much. But he would never say anything to Noctis about it, because there would be no point. 

Picking up his pencil, he stops thinking about Ardyn and attempts to concentrate on the lesson. But as the lecture continues, his thoughts return back to that chance meeting in the hallway, and soon he’s got a smile on his face that he knows won’t be disappearing any time soon. 

***

Two weeks later, Noctis texts him as he’s walking to the designated area where they meet before school. “_I’m sick. :( Not going to school today. Maybe not for the rest of the week. Take good notes for me_.” 

“_I will! Get better fast!_” He replies to Noctis’ text, then returns his phone to his pocket. He starts to walk towards the school when someone bumps into him. “Hey!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry~.” Recognizing that lilt, Prompto feels like his face is on fire as he looks up and sees Ardyn looking down at him with a smirk on his lips. “I didn’t mean to bump into you.” 

“Sure you didn’t.” His heart rate jumps as he realizes they’re heading up to the school together. 

“Where’s your other half?” Ardyn teases, as they go to their shoe lockers together. “Isn’t he always by your side?” 

“He’s sick.” Prompto takes his shoes off, and puts his school shoes on. “So I’ll be eating lunch alone up on the roof today. Weather permitting, of course.” It has been raining off and on the last few days in Insomnia, and the forecast today has possible showers happening at some point during the day. 

The warning bell begins to ring. “Well, I hope you enjoy your lunch in the open air~.” They walk up the stairs together, Prompto noticing how much taller Ardyn seems to be compared to everyone else at their school. “Have fun in class.” 

“Likewise.” He smiles, and then heads into his own classroom. 

Lunch arrives without much fanfare, and rather than sit in the classroom, Prompto takes his bento and heads up a flight of stairs to go to the roof. A chilly breeze greets him, the air invigorating. Expecting to be alone up here, he starts to walk out onto the landing and sees that that is not the case at all. He turns and looks at the door, then looks back at where the other student is sitting. A student with red-violet hair that looks like he belongs in an advert in a magazine. Oh wait, he _is_ in an advert in a magazine. 

Figuring it would be silly to turn back now, he walks over to where Ardyn is sitting, and takes a seat next to him. “Tired of being surrounded by pretty girls?” He asks, as he puts his bento box on top of his lap. 

“I thought some fresh air would do me some good.” The smile on Ardyn’s face has his heart rate returning to that impossibly high rhythm. “I was wondering if you were going to come up here, or if I was going to be left all alone~.” 

“I usually eat up here when Noctis is out of school.” Prompto takes a bite of his food, then looks up at the cloudy sky. “If he’s out all week, I might take lunch up here.” 

“What if it rains again?” 

“Then I’ll eat under the stairwell on the second floor.” That irregular heartbeat returns, as he tries not to think much about the question and answer he’d just given to Ardyn. _He’s only asking to be polite_. “Do you always bring your lunch?” 

“The girls in my class take turns bringing it for me.” 

His mouth drops open in surprise. “Whoa. That’s really nice. Do you go out with them??” 

“Sometimes~.” That answer, and the way it was spoken, brings a nasty feeling to Prompto’s stomach. “Since they’re so generous with their food offerings, it’s the least I can do.” 

“Right.” Now he understands why Noctis doesn’t really care for his cousin all that much. To take advantage of someone’s generosity like that, and not really have something in repayment for it - it’s almost selfish. “I guess they’re happy to be in the presence of someone so handsome and famous.” 

“You find me attractive?” 

_Ah, crap_. Prompto shoves some food into his mouth, then shakes his head back and forth. “You’re a model! So, they know that by default you are a very attractive person. That’s what I meant by that.” _Whew_. 

“And here I thought you were telling me you had a crush on me. Ah, well. Fame can only go so far in life, or so I’m told. I’ve never had that problem~.” 

“Of course you haven’t.” He finishes his food, then looks back up at the sky. “Do you think I could be a model?” 

“No.” 

“Ouch.” 

“No, because you’re too nice.” Ardyn shakes his head. “They would eat you alive. You’re very attractive, Prompto. You’re too cute for your own good.” 

He hadn’t been ready for that compliment, and can feel his heart beginning to pound hard in his chest. “Well, thanks. I think.” 

“It’s my pleasure~.” 

The rest of the lunch period is spent with the two of them sharing stories about Noctis, and finding out that they had a common interest in books and games. The bell rang, announcing the end of their lunch period. He sees Ardyn stand up, and then stands up after him. 

“Thanks for spending lunch with me.” He says, as they head back into the school building. “This was nice.” 

“It was, wasn’t it~?” The smile on his face causes a little bit of Prompto to die with it. “Perhaps I’ll join you again tomorrow if my dear cousin is still feeling under the weather.” 

“I’d like that, very much.” Prompto looks up at him, and smiles. “Have a good rest of your day, Ardyn.” 

“You too, Prompto.” 

Heading back to his classroom, he begins to wonder if he would rather have Noctis return from being sick, or if he wants him to stay at home a little longer. Anything to make it so that he’s given another opportunity to spend some time alone with the person that he’s harboring the biggest crush on. 

***

For the rest of the week, Noctis does not return to school, which gives Prompto an ample amount of time with Ardyn. Every day they meet up before school starts, then spend their lunch hour together, and at the end of the day they wind up bumping into each other somehow, and leave school together. At the end of the day on Friday, Ardyn pops a question that stuns him into silence. 

“Care to go to the coffee shop with me before heading home~?” 

He knows he can say yes, but he has promised Noctis he would stop by to drop off all the work he’s missed this past week. “Any other time and I would gladly say yes.” 

“But?” 

“But I can’t today.” Prompto feels sick saying that, because there’s nothing more he wants to do than spend more time alone with Ardyn. “You have a modeling gig this weekend, don’t you?”    


“I do~. I’m flying out in the morning, and then I’ll be flying back late Sunday.” Ardyn drapes his arms over Prompto’s shoulders, his head hanging close to his own. “It’s going to be a nightmare for me on Monday, Prompto.” 

He laughs, taking the weight of Ardyn with no problem. It had happened on Wednesday as a joke, and at first it had freaked him out. He wasn’t used to someone being so handsy with him, but now he’s become used to it, and really - he likes the attention from him. It makes him feel special, as he hasn’t seen him this physical with anyone else at their school. “You’ll be fine. Have a good time!” 

“I’ll try. See you on Monday, Prompto~. Tell my dear cousin that I wish he wouldn’t get better.” He gasps at the comment. “I’m kidding, of course. Tell him I hope he’s feeling much better.” 

“Go away, you jerk.” He pushes Ardyn, then laughs as they hug briefly before they part ways. 

Prompto takes the metro to Noctis’ apartment, and uses the key that his best friend had given to him earlier in the school year. He knocks on the door, as he pushes it open slowly. “Hello? Noct? You around?” 

“Is that Prompto I hear?” His face lights up when he hears Noctis’ other close friend - Ignis Scientia’s voice. Ignis’ head pokes around the corner from the kitchen, a smile on his face. “It _is_ you. Ah, Prompto. So nice to see you again.” 

Walking over to him, he brings his arms up and hugs Ignis tight. “Hey, Iggy! How’s our sick patient doing??” 

“Better than I have been.” A soft cough comes from the couch. Prompto looks over, and sees a blanket covering most of Noctis’ body. “Did you bring my work?” 

“I did.” Prompto takes the assignments over to the couch. “But, I have to tell you something first.” 

“Please don’t tell me you and my cousin are hooking up.” 

“What?? No? But, if he asked, I’m not sure what I would say.” He answers, as he takes a seat where Noctis is resting his feet on the couch. 

Ignis walks over, and sets a cup of hot chocolate down for the two of them. “Ardyn? He’s attending your school now, isn’t he? Is he doing well?” 

“Well enough.” Noctis grumbles, then begins to cough. 

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Yes, he’s good. I mean, we hardly see him since he’s two years ahead of us.” 

“It sounds to me like Noctis doesn’t like spending time with him.” 

“How could you tell?” The sarcasm in Noctis’ voice makes both Prompto and Ignis chuckle. “It’s not that I _don’t_ like him, I just don’t like him.” 

“So eloquently spoken.” Ignis leans against the dining room table. “Do you feel the same way, Prompto?” 

“I’m sure if Prompto could, he’d be dating him.” Another fit of coughing befalls Noctis after he speaks. 

“Why can’t he? I think that’s a wonderful idea. Prompto would be good for him. Bring him back to where the mortals live.” 

He waves his hands. “No, it’s okay! I know Noctis isn’t too fond of him, so it’s better that I just spend time with my best friend.” 

“Nonsense. If you like him, and you like spending time with him, then you shouldn’t stop on the count of him.” Ignis nods his head towards where Noctis sits. “He can’t control you like that. No friend should be like that with their friends.” 

“He’s my cousin, Ignis. I think I get a say in this.” 

“I do not believe that you do.” Prompto leans back as Ignis looks over at him. “See if Ardyn reciprocates these feelings you have. If he does, then please - for the love of the Gods, don’t limit yourself because of someone else. You are your own person, Prompto.” 

“I know that.” He looks down at his lap. “I’m sorry, Noct. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

“No, it’s cool. I know you like him a lot, and that you’ve been super nice about it. Sorry I’m such a dick when it comes to him.” 

“Good. Then that’s settled.” Ignis points to their mugs. “You better drink those before they grow too cold.” 

Prompto picks up his mug, and then picks up Noctis’ mug to hand to him. Ignis heads back into the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone. “Are you sure it’s okay that I like your cousin like this? Because I do. I like him a _lot_, Noct.” 

“It’s cool.” Noctis nods his head. “But if he hurts you - don’t say I didn’t warn you. He can be a major asshole.” 

“I appreciate you telling me that.” Prompto takes a sip of his hot chocolate, and exhales a happy sigh. “It won’t be awkward, will it? If I do wind up dating him?” 

“Guess we’ll have to find out, huh?” 

“Guess so.” 

***

Noctis returns to school on Monday, and as nice as it is having him back, Prompto misses spending time with Ardyn. Sure, Noctis had given his blessing, but Prompto doesn’t know what that means. The bell for lunch rang, signaling their extended break. He looks at Noctis, and sees him grab his bag, and drops it onto his desk. 

“Are you going to sleep?” He asks, hoping he doesn’t sound too eager. 

“Yes. Because I know you want to go and see him.” Noctis yawns, then rests his head on his book bag. “Go. I’m going to nap. But wake me up before the bell rings, would you?” 

“I’ll try.” Grabbing his bento, Prompto races out of the classroom and heads up the stairs to the roof. 

Pushing the door open, he sees someone is sitting up here already. Someone that he has hoped would be up here, and bonus - he’s alone. Prompto walks over to where Ardyn is sitting, and takes a seat next to him. 

“Don’t tell me my dear cousin is still ill~.” 

He laughs, and shakes his head. “No, he’s downstairs taking a nap. And please, you know he’s here - you didn’t meet me like you have been so we could walk to school together.” 

“And yet, you came up here to have lunch without him? I’m surprised. Shouldn’t you be babying the sick boy?” Ardyn turns towards him, a smirk on his lips. 

“Stop that.” Prompto puts his bento down on his lap. “You don’t have to be so mean about him. You both have such terrible attitudes about one another.” 

“I’ll be good. I promise.” The sincerity in his voice helps to alleviate a little bit of the apprehension that had manifested inside of his head. “Why are you here?” 

“So I can have my lunch with you.” He opens his bento box, and starts to eat. “Or, are you tired of me, and would rather I go and spend my lunches with Noctis again?” 

“No, I would love for you to stay with me.” A warm hand touches his wrist, and holding his hand out, he waits for Ardyn to take it. Their fingers laced together, the two of them now holding hands with one another. “You should know that I like you Prompto. Do you see me spending my lunches with anyone else? Or spending time with others as much as I do with you?” He lifts his head, and looks up into Ardyn’s eyes as he shakes his head. “I like you very much~.” 

It feels good to hear the confirmation that Ardyn is having the same feelings as he has. “I do now.” Looking up, he smiles. “And I’m sure you know how big my crush is on you.” 

“I may know a little bit about that.” Prompto laughs, then Ardyn joins in. “You know I’m a terrible flirt. It’s probably one of the reasons why my cousin dislikes me so much. But when I date someone, I’m faithful.” 

Prompto leans his head on Ardyn’s shoulder, as he puts a small ball of rice into his mouth. “As long as you don’t kiss anyone else but me, we’re good.” 

“How about right now?” 

“Right now? You want to kiss some-” 

His eyelids fall closed as Ardyn’s lips touch his with a soft kiss. “There’s more where that came from~.” Ardyn speaks against his lips. “But for now, this will have to do.” 

Another kiss sends a rush of heat through his body. Prompto grins from ear to ear, as he nods his head. “I like the sound of that, Ardyn.” 

“I do too, Prompto.” 

They might be from different walks of life, but that hasn’t stopped a mutual attraction to form between the two of them. Prompto hopes that Noctis will stay true to his word, and not care too much that he’s fallen in love with his cousin. It may be a bumpy ride, but Prompto knows each bump will be worth it. 


End file.
